Decisions
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: When I met Uchiha Sasuke, I was captivated. But the whole school hated him, and I quickly realized that it was either my best friends or Sasuke. SasuNaru..KakaIru..Naruto's POV..AU
1. Chapter 1

I was standing on the school roof with my best friend Uchiha Sasuke. He was eating with rigor, and I had to scowl at him and tell him to slow the hell down. He just smiled and finished eating.

"Hey, Naruto," He called as he packed up his bag. "Do you remember how we met at the beginning of the year?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, I gave you a lap dance on the bus, remember?" We both burst out laughing. It was in no way what had actually happened, but that was our main inside joke.

He hugged me from behind and I didn't care that over the railing, on the ground below, people were pointing and staring. I leaned back into him, and he whispered, "I loooooooove you Naruto!" We both laughed and he kissed my cheek before moving away.

The wind ruffled my already messy hair, and I grinned. It was one of my favorite sayings: I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the first day of school. New pencils and spirals and a new backpack. Wonderful, that feeling of starting fresh, knowing that anything is possible.

If only I had woken up on time.

"Naruto, you're going to be late!" Iruka, my adoptive father yelled up the stairs. I frantically pulled on my lucky orange jacket and tied up my shoes. The clock on my bedside table told me that the bus was going to be here in 2 minutes.

Backpack, check. Shoes, check. Toast (Iruka placed it in my mouth as I headed for the door), check. I quickly swallowed it and kissed him on the cheek. "Give Kakashi my love!" I yelled right before the door slammed behind me.

The bus was right around the corner. I ran up the gravel driveway and it stopped just in time. I skidded to a stop and the doors hissed open. Already I could hear greetings from my best friend Kiba, who was always loud. Neji sat beside him, giving me a silent greeting with his eyes as usual.

At first I thought it was weird that Hinata was sitting on Kiba's lap and Tenten on Neji's, then I realized that everyone did; the bus had twice as many people as usual. Our school was really small and didn't have nearly enough buses to handle the thousand or so people that attended. And since I was the last stop on the bus route, there was only one lap left.

Uchiha Sasuke. Kiba grimaced for me, and Neji's face remained blank. However, I couldn't sworn I saw a flicker of a smile on his lips as I walked back to where he sat. He was in the last seat on the bus, the seat that seated only one person. He had his iPod on, and he was bobbing his head to the music only he could hear.

I reached over to tap his shoulder, but he turned before I even touched him. The bus started to move, and I stumbled. I looked at him, then back at the crowd watching us. Maybe I didn't have to sit on his lap...

"Sit down back there!" The bus driver yelled. He had a piece of straw in his mouth, and he talked with an accent. I winced and shrugged at Sasuke pleadingly. With a roll of his eyes, he nodded.

Uchiha Sasuke. The one and only gay guy in out entire school.

"Sorry about this." I muttered. I didn't think he could hear me over his music, but he smiled and shrugged.

"What are you gonna do?" He said, and I nodded. I set my backpack next to his and sat near his knees.

There was quiet for a moment. We had ten minutes until we reached school. A few people were still watching, but since most people had realized that a fight was _not _going to break out, they lost interest.

We went up a bumpy hill, and I ended up nearly slipping to the floor. Sasuke instinctively put his arms around my waist to keep my steady. I slid back, and then I actually _was _sitting in his lap.

He whispered in my ear, "If I get hard, just give me a lap dance." His laughed breathily, and I couldn't help but laughing too. A few people near us turned to stare, but I couldn't help it. He was funny.

Sasuke's look showed a bit of shock. "What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"You." He said. He looked confused. "You aren't repulsed that I just mentioned a lap dance while you're sitting on me?"

I chuckled. "Dude, you wanna know something. Be grateful, you're the first person to know." I pulled out his ear phone and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "My parents are both guys."

I pulled away and watched his expression with amusement. "_Really?_" He whispered, and I nodded. He was defiantly shocked, but his expression quickly cleared. "Lucky me. I get the one _not _homophobic guy in the whole school."

It was my turn to be confused. "There are homophobes at our school?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"I'm not surprised. You wouldn't know it was there unless you looked. Just watch, Ten bucks says as soon as we get off this bus, Kiba is gonna say something involving how unfortunate you are that you had to sit on my lap, and that I probably molested you like 'the dirty queer I am'."

We shook on it. "There is no way Kiba would say something like that." I assured him.

Well, we found out pretty quick. The bus rolled to a stop outside a side entrance to out school, where all the buses parked. I grabbed my backpack and Sasuke his messenger bag. It had quite a few pins on the front and the strap, but I didn't get a chance to look more closely at them before we were pushed to the front.

Kiba and Neji, ever the loyal friends, had waited for me. "Hey, man!" He greeted. I wrapped my fingers around his and ran into his shoulder with mine. It was our normal greeting. Neji, on the other hand, I greeted me with a smile. The only one who could get close to Neji was his cousin Hinata, who held Kiba's hand, or his girlfriend Tenten.

Sasuke hung back. He took his time wrapping up his headphones and putting his iPod away. I made a mental note to ask him what he liked to listen to.

Kiba glared at him. "Oi, Uchiha!" I called. Sasuke winced and turned to face him. "You didn't do anything to Naruto did you?" He looked disgusted. He turned to me and his face turned sympathetic, "I'm sorry you had to sit with him, Naruto."

Needless to say, I was shocked. Tenten was glaring at Sasuke as well. They didn't even know him! So what if he was gay, he was still an alright guy. My stomach twisted. What would they say if they knew that both my parents were guys? Everyone knew they lived together, but everyone thought that they were just old collage roommates, and that Iruka had adopted me. But they didn't know that Iruka and Kakashi were lovers, and my two dads. I had been with them since I was first born, and I loved them more than anything.

The bell rang, shocking me out of my thoughts. Neji and Kiba went on without me, and as Sasuke brushed past me I heard him mutter darkly, "I told you so. You owe me ten bucks."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sit still. The lunch bell was about to ring, and I was starving. Besides that, I had received a note in Math from Sasuke. He sat across the room, and had 'accidentally' dropped it by my feet as he walked back from sharpening his pencil.

Finally, Iruka assigned us our homework (Yeah! My dad is the history teacher at our school. But the jerk refused to drive me....) and the bell rang. I jumped up and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I avoided Kiba and headed towards the stairs.

After two flights of stairs, I reached to roof. To my surprise it was wide open. I walked out in the blinding sunlight and waited for my eyes to adjust from florescent to natural light. There stood Sasuke, leaning against the railing and watching everyone as they stretched out on the grass two stories below.

I don't know how he knew I had arrived, since his back was to me, but he started to talk. "My brother told me about this place. He graduated a few years ago. According to him, the place hasn't changed a bit." He turned to me, and it was hard to read his face. It was dark and angry, but there was a flicker of sadness and frustration there, too.

I remembered why I was here and reached into my pocket to pull out the ten dollar bill. "You better spend this well, it was my lunch money." I told him.

He smiled as he tucked it into his bag and said, "You wanna eat with me?" He asked. I looked around wildly.

"Here?" I asked, and he nodded. "No one can see us up here unless we're by the railing." I said nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You really think I'm going to molest you? Honestly, do you find every girl you see attractive? Well, I don't find every guy I see attractive."

I was about to contradict his first statement when the words reached me. "You don't think I'm attractive?" I asked, annoyed. Girls were chasing after me, always. Even Sakura, who I had had a crush on all through elementary and middle school, had finally been wooed.

Sasuke sat against the wall next to the door and patted the spot next to him. With a huff, I dropped my backpack and sat next to him. From his messenger bag he pulled out a brown paper bag, plain as anything.

He pulled out a sandwich and an apple, which he promptly gave to me. "Wait, what about you?" I asked. Sasuke looked away and shrugged.

"I never really eat lunch. It's kind of pointless when..." He shook his head and turned back to me. "Eat." He encouraged.

My stomach growled, but I refused to eat everything. We split the sandwich, and I ate half the apple and gave the rest to Sasuke. He ate it, but begrudgingly.

I remembered my question from the morning. "Sasuke, what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked. He glanced at me, his face blank. He shrugged and told me.

"Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, I really like Evanescence. Um, there's also My Chemical Romance, and I do listen to Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco, but not as much." He said neutrally.

I stared at him. "I have no idea who any of those bands are." I said, and laughed. He joined in after a minute.

"How about you? What do you listen to?" Sasuke asked, leaning back and closing his eyes. The wind blew through his hair, ruffling it slightly. However when the wind died down, it fell back into perfection. I made another mental note to ask him about this.

"I like All American Rejects, Green Day, and..." I drifted off when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I stiffened because I knew who it was, but Sasuke looked utterly calm.

Kiba emerged from the stairway and looked at the two boys in shock. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing up here with Uchiha?" He asked in obvious anger. My blue eyes flickered from Kiba to Sasuke, then back again. I knew I had to choose, now.

"Just...having lunch." I muttered, letting my eyes fall to the ground. Kiba took a step forward and grabbed the front of my jacket, dragging me up. After I was back on my feet, Kiba started to yell.

"You're having lunch with this stupid faggot over _me?_" He said loudly, gesturing towards the black-haired boy still sitting against the wall, eyes closed, completely relaxed.

I bristled. "Hey, no need for that kind of language! Uchiha-Sans's an okay guy!" I took a step forward, and Kiba took a step back. "Just because he doesn't swing the same way as you doesn't mean he's a bad person!"

Kiba gritted his teeth. He glared at Sasuke for a moment before he said, "Fine. I see the way it is." He turned and headed back for stairs. Right before he reached the door he swung around and aimed a kick at Sasuke's head.

I don't know how he did it. Sasuke's eyes flew open and he grabbed Kiba's ankle and gave a yank; the brunet crashed to the ground with a mighty thud. "Don't touch me." Sasuke whispered. His tone was icy and cold and _cruel._ He grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs.

Kiba started to get up, but I grabbed my bag and ran after the black-haired boy. But by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, he was no where to be found.

I was preparing to start searching all the boys' bathrooms when the bell rang. I groaned as hoards of students exited the lunch room, chatting animatedly. I saw Kiba talking to Neji and a few other boys whom I didn't know. He was talking and gesturing wildly with his hands. Neji shook his head, but all the other boys nodded and seemed to agree with whatever it was that he had said. Kiba looked at Neji confused, but Neji just said something and walked away.

The warning bell rang. Class would start in one minute, and my Japanese class was on the other side of school. Luckily for me I knew that the teacher would never count me tardy.

I reached class a few seconds after the bell rang, and I quickly slipped inside. "Sorry Kakashi...Sensei." I tacked on the title after a second, I wasn't used to using it, seeing as Kakashi was only going to be my teacher this year. Both my parents taught 9th grade.

Kakashi didn't even look up from the small orange book he was reading. I knew full well what it was, having once found his stash and read the first few volumes. Needless to say, I never went near that back corner in the closet ever again, and I now understood every innuendo.

I took my seat, and Kakashi put his book into his back pocket. "Okay, class. I'm Hatake Kakashi, but that's Kakashi-Sensei to you." He leaned back against the white board. "Piss me off and you get a few book reports. Be good and I will never assign you any homework." At this class cheered, and I grinned. "Now, since this is the first day of school, and since I've reached a really good part in my book, I'll give you today off. Feel free to socialize, but keep the volume down."

I saw my chance. "Kaksahi...Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. Kakashi, who already had his book open, waved his hand dismissively. "Sure, thing, Naruto." He muttered. I ignored the stares caused by the fact that Kakashi-Sensei had called me Naruto and not Uzumaki-Kun and ran out the door.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what. All I knew was that it involved Sasuke. Quickly, I searched the hallways and bathrooms on that floor, but Sasuke wasn't there. I flew down the stairs and checked the first set of bathrooms on the first floor. What I saw made me want to throw up.

Kiba, and the boys that he was with earlier were beating the shit out of Sasuke. The other boys were obviously upperclassmen, but now Kiba knew them was a mystery to me. I quickly flew into a stall and hid behind the door.

"Stay away from Naruto, you filthy queer." Kiba growled, before they all left. Sasuke was left on the floor, breathing hard. As soon as the door swung shut behind them, I rushed to his aid.

There were a few slashes on his face, but he was holding his stomach, curled up on the floor. I bent down beside him, not knowing how to help. "Stay away from me." Sasuke growled, and I recoiled.

"Uchiha-San, what are you...?" Sasuke looked up, surprise in his eyes.

"Oh, Uzumaki-San, it's you. I thought you were one of them." I could tell he was trying to slide a façade into place, so he could appear uncaring and unhurt, but I didn't let him.

I helped him up and told him, "Just call me Naruto, Uzumaki-San is way to formal for a friend." I smiled at Sasuke's shocked expression, but then my eyes fell to the floor as I said, "I never knew that there was so much hate at this school. Maybe I never saw it, or maybe I just turned a blind eye." I looked at Sasuke pleadingly. "Please forgive Kiba, he's been brought up that way. You can't be mad at people for being ignorant."

Sasuke held onto me for support. After a moment, he nodded. "I guess you're right. But I really don't want to be beat up on a daily basis because of you." My heart sank. "So I guess you'll have to choose. It's me, or Kiba."

Before I could say anything, Sasuke rushed over to the first stall and leaned over the toilet. I could hear him throwing up, and I suddenly understood why Sasuke didn't eat lunch. After a moment, the toilet flushed, and Sasuke came back out. "They kicked me in the stomach. Might have bruised a few ribs too." He lifted up his shirt, and I could see purple splotches already. Sasuke chuckled and said quietly. "Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed."

I hung back as Sasuke cupped water in his hands to drink it, washing his mouth out. After that he used a paper towel to wipe the blood from the cuts off his face. When he turned around one could hardly tell that anything had happened, save for the slight hunch that gave away his aching stomach.

Sasuke looked me in the eyes, and I couldn't look away. I gulped and ran my hand over my mouth, a habit I had picked up from Iruka. "I refuse to be mad at Kiba, because he's my best friend." Sasuke's façade once again started to slide into place. His face became blank, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, the look that screamed, 'So? Who cares?' "But," I continued. "I know he would never turn his back on me. That's his choice. And my choice," I smiled at the boy in front of me. "Is you."

Sasuke smiled, a real smile where the corners of his eyes crinkled up. "But there will be conditions." I continued. Sasuke's expression changed to confusion. "You have to eat lunch with me on the roof every day."

Sasuke shrugged. "Easy enough."

"You have to let me share your seat on the bus."

"Sure."

"And no more of this façade. Don't hide your feeling from me."

Sasuke stiffened, but drew in a breath and slowly let it out. As he exhaled, he relaxed. He looked away as he muttered, "For you."

I smiled. "Alright! I got a new best friend!" I slung my arm over Sasuke's shoulder, which was kind of ridiculous since Sasuke was a few inches taller. "Class is gonna be over soon, where are you going, Uchiha-San?" I asked.

"Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Sasuke, Naruto."

I smiled.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Japanese." He said finally. My eyes widened and I smiled wider. "What, that's your class too?" I nodded, and Sasuke shook his head in a way that said, 'What am I gonna do with this kid?'


	3. Chapter 3

The final bell rang, and I quickly gathered my things. I followed my classmates out the door and into the hallway. As I walked, I passed by Iruka and Kakashi as they left the teacher's lounge.

"Hey, Naruto, do you want a ride?" Iruka asked, waving me down.

I kept walking. "No I'm gonna take the bus!" I called over my shoulder. "See you at home!"

I grinned at Iruka's confused look, but turned at continued toward the buses. I quickly ran into Kiba and Neji, who where not with their girlfriends.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba called. Neji nodded with a small smile. I forced a smile, but I couldn't get the mental image of Kiba's face twisted in disgust out of my head. Once again my stomach clenched. What would my best friend say when he knew that my parents were both guys?

Suddenly, everything went dark as someone covered my eyes. "Guess who?" A voice said. I grinned, because I knew who it was.

"Hmmm...oh, I know! It's Gackt!" I said with a laugh. The boy behind me chuckled too.

The hands were removed and I turned to face Sasuke. "I wish. That guy is so hot."

I rolled my eyes. "You can be a fanboy later, the bus leaves in a few minutes." I turned back around and my smile died as I saw Kiba give Sasuke a murderous expression. The fight, which had completely flown from my mind, came rushing back.

'Oh, crap.' Was the only thought running through my head.

Neji came to the rescue. He put his hand on Kiba's shoulder and said, "Here come the girls." Sure enough, Hinata and Tenten were coming their way, chatting happily. Kiba relaxed ever so slightly, but still glared at Sasuke.

"Hey, Neji." Tenten greeted, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. The two had been going out for quiet a while now, but Kiba and Hinata had just hooked up. The girl was still extremely shy around people she didn't know well, but she had really opened up to Kiba. With a small smile she took Kiba's hand, and the boy was momentarily distracted as he greeted the girl. I took the opportunity to push Sasuke towards the buses.

We took our seats in the back. Sasuke sat down, then I sat on his legs, my back resting against the window. After a moment, the black-haired boy reached into his bag and pulled out his iPod. He offered an earphone to me, and I took it.

After a moment, music started to play. I didn't know who sang it, but I instantly liked it. I jumped a little when Sasuke quietly started to sing the lyrics in my ear.

"Something make my chest stir, something made my head blur. I'm not ready for a hand shake with death, no. I'm just such a happy mess, whoa."

The bus rounded a corner, and I started to slip. Once again, Sasuke circled his arms around my waist to keep me from falling.

"The drums are four on the floor, she's back to the bedroom for one more." His fingers brushed my stomach as he drew his hands away, and I shivered.

"I'm the invisible man who can't stop staring at the mirror, I want to make you as lonely as me, so you can get, get addicted to this, you can get, get addicted to this now."

My heart started beating faster, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Sasuke chuckled and continued.

"It's three drink too late to talk to anyone but myself, It's a three and two pitch to walk to anywhere, else, no." His breath was warm, and I felt light-headed. "The drums are four on the floor, she's back to the bedroom for one more."

I opened his eyes and I watched the rest of the passengers. None of them were watching us. They were all wrapped up in their own conversations. Kiba and Neji sat at the front, so they couldn't see us at all.

"I'm the invisible man who can't stop staring at the mirror, I want to make you as lonely as me, so you can get, get addicted to this, you can get, get addicted to this now."

He repeated the last line again, and the song was over. I let out a deep breath and turned to Sasuke. "Are you trying to seduce me or something?" Sasuke burst out laughing. The next song started, but we both ignored it.

"Darn, you caught me. I was trying to be so discreet." Sasuke gave me a toothy smile, and I laughed with him.

After both our laughter died, I asked, "Who is this?"

Sasuke checked. "Fall Out Boy. I don't listen to them that much, but they do have a few good songs."

The bus screeched to a stop. "Oh, this is where I get off." I said as I grabbed my bag. As I walked up the isle, I heard Sasuke chuckling. "Not like that, you pervert!" I called over my shoulder as I jumped down the steps. The doors hissed shut, and I walked up the driveway and went inside.

I walked in on Iruka and Kakashi in the living room, sitting much like me and Sasuke had been. The thought made me blush ever so slightly. "How was your day?" Iruka asked me cheerily, not at all embarrassed at the position he had been caught in.

I cleared his throat and mentally shook my head. "Great!" I said convincingly. "I made a new friend."

"The Uchiha kid?" Kakashi asked, and I stared at him. "I have a way of knowing things." He waggled his fingers and oooooh'd, trying to be spooky. I laughed and shifted my backpack.

"I'll be in my room." I told them. I bounded up the stairs and pushed open my door and set my backpack by my desk. With a sigh I collapsed on my bed. Within a few seconds, I head a jingle and my dog, Kyuubi, jumped up next to me on my bed. She's part fox, and so her fur has a tint of red in it. She stood over me and licked my face eagerly, and I laughed and playfully pushed her off the bed.

I slid to the floor next to her, and she whined and put her head in my lap. I petted her absently, but my thoughts were on Sasuke. I remembered how warm his was when I sat on his legs, and how breathy his voice had been in my ear. My head lolled back and rested against the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Now did I feel about Sasuke? I had only noticed him today, and already he had caught my attention. Just thinking of him made the corners of my lips lift up in a smile. Did I actually like him?

Only one thing to do. I went back downstairs and entered the living room. "Hey, guys, could I talk to...oh, guys! C'mon!" I cried. I had walked into a much more graphic scene this time. Kakashi was straddling Iruka's waist, and both had their shirts off. I pinched my nose with irritation, but I was smiling at the same time. "I'm going to go back upstairs. When I come back in half an hour, I want both of you to be on opposite ends of that couch waiting for me. Got it?"

They both nodded. With an exasperated chuckle I went back to my room. Kyuubi was waiting there for me on my bed, and she looked up and barked when I entered. Her tail started waving back and forth, and I tackled her to the ground and scuffled with her. My dog was tough, and she knew I was just playing with her.

I ended up scratching her tummy, and if she were a cat I knew she would be purring. I started to hear moans from downstairs, so I quickly turned on my laptop and started to play some music to drown it out. I started to play some Fall Out Boy, and I found that they were really good.

After a while of listening to music, I shut my laptop and made my way back downstairs. Iruka and Kakashi had complied to my request and were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, fully clothed, though a bit rumpled.

I sat between them and started to tell my story. I went though what had happened on the bus this morning, then how Kiba had yelled at Sasuke, then how Kiba had beat Sasuke up, and the bus ride home. When I was finished, both were silent.

"Well, you need to ask yourself it you really like Sasuke, and if your willing to deal with your friends in order to keep him close." Iruka said softly, stroking my hair.

Kakashi nodded and continued. "It's not easy facing discrimination, but it's a part of life." He said. "If your friends really care about you, then they'll stay by you no matter what. If they don't, then they weren't worth it in the first place."

I nodded slowly. The thought of losing Kiba and Neji hurt, but the thought of losing Sasuke hurt just as much. How could I feel so strongly about someone I had just met?

The thing was, everyone 'knew' Sasuke. Older siblings warned their younger brothers and sisters about him, told them to stay away from him. And Sasuke just took it, silently and without a fight. My chest constricted, and suddenly I felt like crying and punching something at the same time. How could anyone hate someone they had never met? Just because they were 'different' they were wrong?

I laid my head in Kakashi's lap, and both of them stroked my hair and told me it was going to be okay. A single tear slid down my face, and I was so grateful that I had parents that understood exactly what I was going through.

Iruka got up to make dinner, and I staid with Kakashi. He pulled out his book, but continued to stroke my hair, and I felt at peace.

Sasuke or Kiba, Sasuke or Kiba, Sasuke or Kiba? I cared about both of them so much, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't decide; If I chose Sasuke, Kiba would abandon me, but it I chose Kiba Sasuke would never talk to me again.

My head hurt.

~TBC~

_A/N: -headdesk- I have GOT to stop putting lyrics into my stories! -sigh- Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto, time to get up!" Iruka called. I cracked open my eyes and groaned. It took all my willpower, but I obediatly rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom.

Pee, brush teeth, brush hair, lightly gel hair into spikes, deoderant, get dressed, make bed, shuffle downstairs for breakfast...it's only the second day of high school and already I'm getting into the same humdrum morning routine. Great.

I plopped down at the table and was presented with a plate stacked high with pancakes. "Don't eat all those! Save some for Kakashi!" Iruka told me as I dug in.

A few moment later, the man tromped downstairs and plopped down at the table. "Geez, Kakashi! You look like...a scarecrow!" I said with a laugh, my early-morning tiredness wearing off already.

Kakashi glared at me before pulling the plate of pancakes away and eating the rest. When he was done, Iruka whisked the plate away and stuck it in the dishwasher. Kakashi smiled at him. "You're just like a housewife." He chuckled.

Iruka stuck his tongue out at him, and Kakashi stood. The brown-haired man wrapped his arms around Kakashi's chest from behind and closed his eyes. "Would you like to see me in an apron?" he teased.

"And nothing else." Kakashi answered, turning to give him a kiss.

I covered my ears. "I don't know these people!" I cried, my cheeks red. They both chuckled and separated. I was only kidding, after years of dealing with them, you got used to it.

I envied how in love with each other they really were.

There were a few tense times in the past, though. I once asked Kakashi if Iruka was his first love, and things at the dinner table had gotten really quiet. After a moments pause, Kakashi sighed and told me no, he had had a boyfriend that died in an avalanche. His name was Obito. Iruka had excused himself, leaving his half-eaten plate of food behind. Kakashi had quickly followed him. I never brought it up agian.

But things were different now. The two were still madly in love, and had no problem showing that off in front of me. More than once I had begged Kiba to let me spend the night because it was Iruka's birthday and Kakashi had dropped hints all day about that night. It had driven me nuts.

"Naruto! The bus is here!" Iruka said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my backpack and raced out the door. "See you at school!" Iruka yelled.

I quickly boarded and after a quick hello to Kiba, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten, I made my way to the back.

Sasuke was sitting there, looking at the window. As I approached he looked up, and his eyes caught mine. He smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. He was just so...beautiful.

He slipped his backpack onto the floor and I set mine next to his. I sat, and the bus started to move.

"Good morning." He greeted, and I couldn't help but smile. He was so warm.

"Good morning to you too." I replied. My voice shook just a little bit, and Sasuke noticed. He smirked, but said nothing.

It took me a minute to recognize what he was holding in his hand. It was envelope with my name on it in elegant scripture. "My family is having their annual reunion, and I was wondering if you'd like to come." His smirk was gone, and he actually looked nervous. I slid the card out and quickly read it.

"This Saturday?" I asked, and Sasuke nodded. "But, why would you invite me?"

Sasuke dropped my gaze and looked at the filthy floor of the bus. "I'm...kind of asking you...to be my date?" It was more of a question than a statement, but it still made me dizzy.

"Sasuke, I only met you yesterday! Don't you think this is moving a bit too fast?" I asked, turning my gaze from the card in my hand to his injured eyes.

He looked at me desperatly. "So...that's a no?" He looked so wounded, and I felt bad. But, I mean, this was a date! With another guy! Surrounded by his family! What would they think of me? Oh, God, what would Kiba think of me?! Would I have to tell him? But he's my best friend! I didn't want to lie to him! But if I just kept my mouth shut, he'd never have to know! But that's the same as lying!

I continued to look into Sasuke's deep, onyx eyes. He was practically holding his breath, waiting for an answer.

What if he's just using me? What if this is a trick? What if all he wants is sex?

What if...what if I really liked him?

"No it's not...I mean, yes! I'll go!" The answer burst from my mouth as before I had even completed the thought. What if I really did like him? What if when my heart skipped a beat and speed up was because I really, really liked him?

Sasuke let out his breath and smiled at me. The bus was starting to slow, and I knew we had arrived at the school.

"Thank you." He whispered. And before I could say anything, he quickly pressed his lips to mine in a chaste but mind-blowing kiss.

I was dazed. "Y-you're welcome. Anytime." I grabbed my backpack and stood. Sasuke did the same. We got off the bus in silence and went our seperate ways; Me with Kiba and Neji, he on his own.

What if I really, _really _liked him?


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke was already on the roof by the time I had climbed all the stairs to get up there. "Hey." I greeted. He took out his earphones and put his iPod away. "Hey back." He said with small smile. His eyes were the tinest bit hooded, and the look made my heart pound.

I sat down next to him and began to unwrap my lunch. I noticed him looking at it and said, "You didn't bring any lunch again, did you?" Sasuke pouted and looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and heaved a huge fake sigh. "Well...if i must." I carefully tore the sandwhich in two and handed him his half. He just looked at it for a minute before taking a few tentive bites. He grimanced as he swallowed.

I looked at him, concerned. "Does it taste bad?" I asked. He glanced at me, alarmed, and shook his head.

"No!" He said quickly. "I mean, it tastes fine! It's just my stomach." He put a hand on the spot where he had been kicked, and the fight came rushing back into my mind.

"Oh, gosh! I completely forgot!" I said. Did I upset him? I didn't want to rehash yesterday's events. That was probably the last thing he wanted to think about, why did I have to go and bring it up!?

Sasuke saw my alarmed face and and his look softened. "Naruto, calm down." He reached up and cupped my cheek. His fingertips were callaused, but his touch was gentle.

He swallowed, and I watched as his adams apple bobbed in this throat. My chest was tight, and it was a bit difficult to breath. He leaned forward and I did the same. Our foreheads touched, and I looked into his deep onyx eyes. Slowly, carefully, he pressed forward and for the briefest second, our lips touched...

Then the bell ending luch rang.

We jumped apart in shock. We were silent for a moment, just looking at each other, before we started laughing. We couldn't stop. We laughed so hard we held our hands to our sides and rolled on the rough rubber that made up the roof floor. Eventually, tears in our eyes, we were able to breath normally again. We quickly ate the rest of our food before packing up and heading down back into the school.

"What class do you have next?" I asked. Yesterday we had had Japanese after lunch, but yesterday had been an A day. Today was a B day.

Sasuke pulled out his schedule and checked. "Ugh, Geometry." He groaned before tucking it away.

I stared at him in shock. "You're...in Geometry?" I asked, dazed. He nodded, but looked disdained.

"Yeah, I get to spend an hour and a half with a bunch of stupid upperclassman. Great." I rolled his eyes, but then smiled at me. "What do you have?"

I had my schedule memorized. "Biology with Jiraiya-Sensei." I said.

Sasuke laughed. "Watch out. He's a total pervert." I cocked and eyebrow, and he quickly explained. "He's not like a pedo or anything! He just really, _really _likes women. Like Principal Tsunade! He's had his eye on her for forever."

I laughed as well. "Well, Granny Tsunade's got boobs bigger than my head." We both laughed.

"Shouldn't you boys be in class?" We heard from behind us. We both turned and, to our horror, found Vice Principal Orochimaru towering over us.

Sasuke and I glanced at each other, then back at the pale man before us. "Um, but, It's passing period, sir." I said haltingly.

He glared at me. "The hallways are not your place to stop and chat! You're at school to learn, not socialize! Now get to class!" I started to turn to leave and Sasuke did too, but Orochimaru-Sama said, "Not you, Uchiha-Kun. I need to have a word with you."

I wanted to wait for Sasuke, but the glare Orochimaru-Sama shot me made it clear I was not welcome. I watched as Sasuke turned back and followed the creepy man into the main office.

"Jerk." I muttered. Orochimaru-Sama hated kids, especially teenagers. Why he even became a vice-principal is beyond me.

The warning bell rang and I had to sprint to get to Biology on time. I skidded in and was in a seat right as the bell rang. I sighed with relief and tried to catch my breath. I looked around to see if I knew anyone, and saw my friend Shikamaru with his girlfriend Temari sitting in the back. Temari's brothers Kankura and Gaara were there as well. I quickly made my way over to them.

"Hey, Shika!" I greeted, dropping my stuff and sitting in the desk next to his.

The boy raised a hand lazily and said, "Hey Nart-oooooooo" He covered his mouth with said hand has he let out a huge yawn. I then shook his head and blinked. "I'm tired." he said simply.

Temari shook her head and him in annoyance before turning to me. "Hey! Uzumaki, was it?" She smiled and introduced me to her brothers. "This is Kankuro." He boy was wearing a black hoddie, and had the hood up. He glanced at me and lifted his chin in greeting. "And this is Gaara." The boy had firery red hair and a tatoo on his forehead that read 'ai'. He was also wearing thick eyeliner and he had his earphones in blaring loud screamo music. "He can hear us, he just doesn't like people very much.

"Anyway!" She turned back to me with a smile. "Can I call you Naruto?"

I was looking at the tatoo on Gaara's forehead, but my gaze shot back to her. "Oh, yeah, sure! I don't mind."

"Alright, class!" we all turned our attention to a man with a wild mane of white hair that had just entered the classroom. Under his arm he held a cage of frogs. "Today we _were _going to go over disection of frogs and how to do it properly, but..." He set the glass case of frogs, all hopping around and making racket, on his desk. "Get in a single file line. We're going ouside."

We looked at each other for a second, confused. Jaraiya-Sensei was already out in the hallway, and stuck his head back in to say, "Well! We don't wanna get caught now do we? Let's go!" So we all stood up and followed him, leaving our bags behind.

We walked through the halls of the school until we reached the back. There I could see the mass of woods that made up the majority of this block. There was rumored to be a lake in the center, but no one had really ever bothered to go check it out.

"Shhh." Jaraiya-Sensei held a finger to his lips to indicate silence, and we all quieted down at once. One by one, we snuck outside. I had no idea what were doing or where we were going, but it was fun. I kind felt like a ninja.

'I'd be fun to be a ninja.' I thought.

"Okay." Jaraiya whispered once we were all outside in a huddle. Even the frogs seemed to know that we had to be quiet, for they had stopped ribbiting to look at us with their flat, yellow eyes. "Now on the count of three, I'm gonna open the cage and let the frogs go free. If you don't like frogs, I suggest you back up." Every single girl, with the exception of Temari, made disgusted faces and backed away. I rolled my eyes. What pansies.

"Here we go." We made way for him, and Jaraiya-Sensei, facing the woods, opened the cage screaming, "Be free, little frogs!" and all at once the frogs leaped free from their glass confine and bounded every which way. Some of the girls screamed, even though the frogs didn't even come near them.

"Jaraiya-Sensei, can we go back inside now! I'm getting mud on my new heels." One of the girls complained. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in clothes that barely fit the dress code. What was her name? Ino, that's it.

Temari scoffed. "Well then maybe you shouldn't wear heels to school, idiots." Shikamaru grinned, and I realized why he liked her so much. "You come to school to learn, not to dress like a slut and fuck boys."

Every girl had a terrible look on her face, especially Ino. Me and Shikamaru just hi-fived her. She just smiled.

Once were were all back in the classroom, Jaraiya let us have free time while he wrote. He was good friends with Kakashi and I knew he was the author of all the books he loved so much. I shuddred. Stupid perverts.

My thoughts wandered to, you guessed it, Sasuke. What had Orochimaru-Sama wanted with him? The thought of the frigging Pedo even being in the same room as Sasuke made me angry. But I knew Sasuke was tough, he could take care of himself.

Detirmined not to ruin my good mood, I joined in with Shikamaru's and Temari's conversation. The bell rang, and we all went our separate ways.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Before I knew it I was back in the crowded bus line, desperatly trying to find Kiba or Neji...or Sasuke.

I hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me through the crowd. With a yelp I followed. "Thank's Neji." I muttered as soon as we were free of the mass of people behind us.

"No trouble." He said quietly. He was silent for a minute before he asked, "Naruto, how do you feel about Sasuke?"

The question was the last thing I was expecting, especially from him. I looked at him with my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Um, why?"

Neji regarded me with knowing eyes. "Just be careful, okay? You may think you know Sasuke, when you really know nothing about him." For second I could've sworn I saw something like hatred in his eyes as he looked at me, but then Kiba was there and the glint in his eyes vanished.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted. The girls were soon with us, and we all boarded the bus.

Sasuke was not with us.

I arrived home upset. I had no idea what had happened to Sasuke after he had left with Orochimaru.

I love Iruka, but has this thing where he as to tell you bad news right when you're already down.

"Hey, Naruto! Isn't Sakura-Chan coming back from vacation tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

I was so eager to get to school that I actually woke up early. I laid in bed for a few minutes because I had at least 30 minutes to kill. Slowly, I got up and went through my morning routine. I had already showered and dressed by the time Iruka called for me to get up. "Already up!" I called back.

There was a moment of silence before he came upstairs and asked, "Is everything okay?" His eyes widened. "Is this about Sakura?" I sighed.

"No, no Iruka it's not that." I gave a halfhearted smile. I hated lying. "I just woke up way to early and so I'm kinda tired." At that moment a yawn came on and I stretched my arms. Perfect timing. Iruka bought it and went downstairs to make breakfast.

I sat on my bed holding Sasuke's invite to his family reunion in my hand. I went over it again and again, letting my eyes follow the curve of his calligraphy. His handwriting was beautiful. Anyway, the thing was classified as formal, and I didn't really have anything to wear. I'd have ask Iruka, he was practically my height anyway.

The invitation still in my hand, I trudged downstairs and showed it to Iruka. He quickly put the pancakes on a serving platter before looking over the invite. "Oh, is this for that Uchiha boy? He's very sweet, though a bit quiet." He glanced over the top of the paper to smile at me. I was blushing furiously. "You can go. Just make sure your homework's done."

I gave Iruka a hug. "Thanks, dad." I murmured. He hugged me tighter, and I knew he was smiling.

When I pulled away he looked me up and down. He hmm'd and then said, "I think I have something for you to wear...I'll have to look into it though." At that moment Kakashi came down, and Iruka was distracted. I took the opportunity to grab a few pancakes and eat.

"The bus will be here in a minute!" Iruka called. I quickly swallowed and grabbed my bag. As I headed out he wished me goodbye.

After a moment the bus appeared and I quickly boarded and nodded and greeting to Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata. I headed towards the back and I seriously sighed with relief when I saw Sasuke there.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke greeted as I sat down. As always, he had his earphones in, listening to his music a bit too loud. "So what did your parents say about this weekend?"

I smiled at him. "They said it was fine. Iruka's gonna make sure I have something to wear." Sasuke leaned forward and suddenly our lips were inches apart. In my surprise, I jerked back and looked at him with wide eyes.

"N...Naruto?" He looked hurt, but then me looked away, and his eyes were blank. "Never mind. I understand if you don't..."

I put one hand on each of his cheeks and turned him to face me. I gave him and fishy-face for a moment before dropping my hands and leaning down to give him a peck. "No facade, remember?"

Sasuke looked surprised for a moment before smiling again. "I don't think I remember quite yet." He teased. With a giggle I leaned back over and gave him another kiss, this one a bit longer.

"Do you remember now?" I asked. His eyes were dazed, but he nodded with a goofy smile on his face. I pulled away with a similar smile, but it quickly fell away when I remembered yesterday. "So what happened with Orochimaru-Sama?" I asked.

Sasuke's smile also slipped away. "It's nothing really. Everyone expects me to be just like my brother, and it's really annoying." He had a thoughtful look on his face, but he shook it off. "Like that'll ever happen."

I cocked my head to the side and gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

He leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. "You're cute when you're confused." He said when he pulled away.

I blushed, officially distracted. As I tried to something that made sense (I stammer too much when I'm nervous) the bus pulled up to the school. We both got off and walked in. "Lunch on the roof?" He asked.

I nodded and flashed him a smile as he disappeared into the crowd. Within seconds Kiba and Neji had joined me, and since we had time to spare we went to cruise the halls.

"So Naruto." Kiba started, and I mentally winced, knowing what was coming. "You think you could eat lunch with us today?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Kiba. I'm eating with Sasuke." He glared at the floor around his feet.

"You shouldn't hang out with that...guy." It seemed he was about to say something different, but changed his wording at the last moment. "He's not the type you should be hanging around with."

My temper flared. "How the hell would you know, Kiba? You've never done anything with him, other than beat him up! You couldn't even do that alone, you had to have a whole gang of upperclassmen around you!" And the second the words were out of my mouth I wished body and soul I could take them back.

Kiba snarled at me. "I'm sure he bitched to you about that! Little pussy didn't even fight back! He deserved what he got!"

I wanted to hit him so bad at that moment. I was filled with anger. I had never felt like this before. But I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Kiba, let's not fight. I don't want to start this day off on the wrong foot."

He still looked like he wanted to yell, but a look of understanding flashed across his face and he calmed. "Yeah, about that, have you seen her around?"

I shook my head. "No, not ye-"

Neji tapped my shoulder. "Err, Naruto?" He pointed down the hall where a head of pink hair was pushing its way thought with obvious determination.

I groaned. "Better to get this over with." And with that I was tackled by said pinkette. I nearly fell to to the floor, but Neji caught me at the last moment and pushed me back up.

All I could hear was my name, over and over. "Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto!" Sakura cried. She covered my face in sticky, lip glossy kisses (yuck) before finally planting on my my lips. "How was your summer? I'm so sorry I was gone the whole time but my stupid parents wanted to go on that stupid cruise and it was so stupid! The food sucked and the water was too cold and there were never and pretty fish when we went scuba diving and..."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Sakura!" I shouted. She fell silent and I smiled (forced, I knew she wouldn't be able to tell) and gave her a quick peck back. "My summer was fine. It's good to see you again."

Haruno Sakura was my, pretty much, girlfriend. I want to put out there right now that I did NOT have a choice in this. After she got over her crush on Sasuke (I use 'got over' loosely. She still uses every chance she gets to flirt with him, refusing to believe that he's gay) she turned her attention to me, her best guy friend. I will admit that at first I was thrilled because I had loved her (I also use 'love' as another loose term) all through elementary and middle school. But after so a few months of being her guy I had started to realize how annoying and demanding she was. I quickly lost all feelings for her, but she never even seemed to notice. I never bothered to break up with her because I didn't want to hurt her, but now that Sasuke was in the picture... I didn't know what to do.

The girl clinging to me beamed and, with another kiss, said something about being late to class and skipped off. Again I groaned and leaned against the wall. Just being around her made me tired. "Man, when _are _you going to dump that chick?" Kiba asked. I sighed and shook my head. I really needed to, but I was terrified of how she reacted. Either she would run away in tears or I would. That girl could _hit. _

The warning bell rang, and the three of us split to get to class. I quickly remembered it was an A day and made my way to Algebra. After that I had World Geography. Both went unbelievably so. Lucky, I had to classes with Sakura.

The second the lunch bell rang I grabbed my stuff and raced up to the roof. Sasuke was already there, listening to his music. As I approached he looked up and met my smile with one of his own. He quickly took out his headphone and tucked everything away into his bag. I sat down beside him and unpacked my lunch. "Did you bring some food of your own today?" I asked as he eyed my brownie.

"Yeah." He pulled out a brown sack lunch, and we ate in relative silence.

"So, what's the plan for this... reunion thing of yours?" I asked when we were done. I needed to know everything; how I was gonna get there, how things were gonna play out, etc.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "I can pick you up if you need a ride." I thought of my family's single car and nodded. He continued. "We'll start in the living room with a few snacks." He mused. "Then my dad'll walk in way too overdressed with my mom by his side and a dress that reveals a bit too much skin. They'll call me and my brother up there and make a big fuss of how well he's doing in school, and then something about how I'm doing fine with low A's. Then my mom will go flirt with my dad's boss, dad'll get drunk, and my brother will totally ditch to go hang out with his friends. I think there'll be some dancing, but I'm not sure." Sasuke glanced at me. "That answer your questions?" He asked.

I stared at him. "Um..." was all I could say.

"Oh, and I'll be able to drop you off back home, too." He smiled. "Anything else."

I processed all that Sasuke had said. In a desperate attempt to say something, I asked the first thing that popped into my head. "Where will we be during all this?"

Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward. "Well... we could slip away to my room..." he kissed my gently. "We could lock the door..." He kissed me again. My heart was pounding in my chest. "We could get to..." another mind-blowing kiss. "know each other better."

I couldn't breath, and my head was spinning. "I'd like that." I whispered. Sasuke scooted closer and kissed me again, more firmly. I kissed back and my hands found their way to Sasuke's shoulders. His hand went around my waist, and with a squeak I was pulled into his lap. But then his lips were on mine again and everything else was forgotten. Before I knew it his tongue was on my lips, asking for entrance.

With great hesitance, I pulled back. A look of confusion flickered across Sasuke's face, and I quickly explained. "I'm really sorry, but I'm not the best kisser. I've never really made out with anyone so..." I stopped talking when I noticed Sasuke was smiling.

Sasuke leaned forward so our foreheads were touching. "There's plenty of time to learn." He promised. There was a hopeful look on his face as he asked, "May I have the honor of teaching you?"

My heart swelled, and I nodded. Suddenly, I didn't care what Kiba or anyone thought. Being with Sasuke felt so... I don't know if there was a word for it. The closest I could come up with was 'right', but such a feeling couldn't be described in such a way. I knew that there was no word for it, except maybe lo-

"Naruto!" That familiar voice called. I instantly tensed, and felt Sasuke do the same. He knew that voice as well as I. "Hey, Naruto! Kiba said you'd be up here? What are you doing on the roof during lunch? Naruto, where are you?" Sakura was getting closer, and I was ready to panic. If she saw my like this with Sasuke, there's no telling what her reaction would be.

Quickly and smoothly, Sasuke lifted me up and set me down next to him. In the same movement, he scooted a few inches, leaving more space between us. He was trying to fix his rumpled clothes as Sakura rounded the corner. "There you are, Naruto! It's too hot up here, we should go back down to the lunchroom where it's cool. The school food isn't very good though, so I'm not gonna buy anything."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke trying to move out of sight, but Sakura saw it too and suddenly she was by his side, talking at full speed. I was instantly forgotten. "Omigosh Sasuke I haven't seen you in months! How are you? How was your summer? What are you doing up here with Naruto?"

Sasuke looked peeved at the girl's attention. "I'm fine, my summer was boring, and I was eating lunch." He replied testily.

Suddenly, before Sakura had to pick her rambling back up, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. The pink-haired girl looked crestfallen, but brightened as she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, right, Sasuke?" She asked eagerly. Sasuke grunted, and Sakura must have taken it to mean 'yes' because she turned back to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Bye, babe, see you tomorrow!" And she went on her way back to class.

Sasuke, who had been in the middle of packing up his things, had frozen. Then with sudden vigor he shoved the rest of his stuff into his bag and started to stomp off. I watched him go with rising panic. "Sasuke...wait!" I cried, but he didn't stop. I knew that if I didn't stop him now I might not get a second chance. So I did the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I really like you!" I yelled. "Every time we're together, my heart beats really fast, and my head feels really light and full of cotton, and my legs feel like jelly and I can't talk right and everything is really bright and...and..." There was a million other things I could have said, but I stopped when I noticed Sasuke was still there. "Please..." I whispered. "D...don't go."

After what felt like an eternity, Sasuke slowly turned. There was a thud as his bag hit the floor, suddenly he had swept me up in a rib-cracking hug. "Sa-" I gasped. "Sasuke."

He let me got and pulled away, but kept his hand on my shoulders. He looked at my with those onyx eyes filled with so much sadness. "My feelings for Sakura disappeared years ago. I don't feel anything for her. But you..." I leaned forward and kissed him. "You make my heart happy."

Sasuke looked dazed, and smiled that goofy smile again before leaning down to capture my lips with his once again.

And at that moment, I knew I was in love.


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday and Friday went by uneventfully. I would arrive at school with Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba. Sasuke would go off to where ever it was he went off to while Kiba, Neji and I wandered the halls. Then Sakura would pop up out of nowhere to first ask if I knew where Sasuke was, then cling to me when I told her I didn't. Then the warning bell would ring and we would all go to class.

Lunch on the roof with Sasuke was a bit more interesting. He stayed true to his promise of teaching me how to properly kiss, and I left both lunch periods a bit out of it. Everything I had confessed to him yesterday was true, my legs felt like jelly and my head felt like it was full of fluff when we parted ways. It will say it was a fun two days.

When Saturday morning rolled around, I was nervous and excited and happy and scared and so many other messy emotions, but I knew that today was going to be fun. Iruka helped me into me outfit, which was a real suit, tie and all. I'd never worn a suit before so it was pretty cool. I felt all grown up and sophisticated. Iruka was having a 'my baby is growing up' moment, and Kakashi ruffled my hair and told me I looked like a real man. It was kind of embarrassing, but not nearly as bad as when Sasuke arrived.

Can you believe it, he came in a limo! I real life jet black limousine! He stopped out and walked up to the front door looking like a million buck. He was in blacks slacks with accentuating off-white pin stripes, a dark blue shirt, and a blazer that matched his slacks. Kakashi let him in.

"Good evening." He said. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, it's wonderful to finally meet you both." And he shook hands with Iruka and Kakashi. They both seemed to like him, and after a few minutes of chit-chat Sasuke checked his watch and said, "The party starts in about half and hour, we should be going."

Iruka hugged me tight as I walked out the front door, and Kakashi waved lazily as I got into the limo. The doors were shut and the limo started forward.

"That was quite possibly the worst few minutes of my short life." Sasuke muttered as he leaned back into the leather seats. I looked at him quizzically, and he answered after a quick shrug. "It's nerve-wracking! Meeting the parents, making sure you make the best impression, it's terrifying!" he looked at me with a smile and said, "But you're worth it." And gave me a peck on the cheek.

I blushed and looked away before I glanced back at him and said softly, "Thanks." A question popped into my head, and I voiced it quickly, "Is there anything about your family I need to know? Like, customs, who to impress, who to avoid...?"

Sasuke nodded. "It's pretty much normal. When you meet a guy, firmly shake his hand. When you meet a lady, take her hand and kiss her on the knuckles, like this." He took my hand and bowed his head to touch his lips to my hand, and I giggled. He smiled and sat back, but didn't let go of my hand. He intertwined our fingers, and it was a wonderful feeling.

"Also," Sasuke continued. "My dad's boss is gonna be there. I know it's a family reunion, but..." He shrugged. "Any opportunity to show off how rich we are." He rolled his eyes. "My dad is such a suck-up." I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Anyone to avoid?" I asked.

Sasuke's look darkened. "Stay away from my older brother, Itachi." He said. "He looks a lot like me, but his hair is longer, and he always has it back in a ponytail." He looked at me, concerned. "If for some reason I'm not by your side, and he approaches you, make and excuse to get away. Find me and tell me. Just don't let him get you alone."

I was baffled. "Why is he such a bad guy?" I asked.

Sasuke shook his head and looked away. He gripped my hand in his tighter before muttering something that sounded like, "He takes away anything that's important to me." I could tell that Sasuke was serious about this, so I didn't press the matter.

It was quite a time before we arrived at Sasuke's place, since it was way on the other side of town. We spent the time quietly in the limo, enjoying each others company. We talked for a little bit, but after a while we were content to sit in silence.

"You look nice." I muttered after a long moment of quiet.

Sasuke grinned. "And you look stunning." I blushed at the compliment. I'd never been paid so much attention to before.

Suddenly, the limo pulled to a stop. "We're here." Sasuke announced. I suddenly felt nervous. What if I made a total fool of my self? The Uchiha were elite; the best in the business. One mess-up and they'd never let me speak to Sasuke again!

The black-haired boy seemed to read my thoughts, because as we walked up to the massive front door he leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, Naruto! You'll do fine." and flashed me an amazing smile. My mood brightened and I couldn't help smiling myself. What could go wrong with Sasuke by my side?

We didn't even have to knock, the door opened as we approached. Still hand in hand, Sasuke and I walked into a lavish, open hall. The who opened the door announced that the party was about to start and where to go. Sasuke led me towards a brightly lit, decorated room. It looked a bit like a living room (My God, they had a flat screen TV! The size of that couch! That poofy armchair! Was this how the rich lived?). I scanned the room and found nothing more than well-dressed men and women in their late forties or early fifties. Their clothes looked like something out of a magazine.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a man that looked shockingly like Sasuke. Must be his dad. "Please leave all overcoats, canes, and top hats with the doorman!" He called. I looked down at my clothes and from that moment I was out of place and under-dressed. I was wrecking this evening already, and loving every minute of it, ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring end.

"Everything goes according to plan." Sasuke whispered in my ear as a women in a cocktail dress that was cut too low and hitched up too high stepped out besides Sasuke's father.

"The buffet is set out in the lounge, and the ballroom is about to open up." The woman announced. The room began to clear, and Sasuke looked at me.

"What would you prefer, Naruto?" Sasuke asked me as we headed out of the living room. I thought back on how little I had eaten today (I was so nervous!) and decide on food.

Sasuke nodded and steered me towards another beautiful room with an endless buffet and a dozen tables. My eyes went wide. Sasuke saw my look and chuckled. He let go of my hand to grab a plate, and I did the same.

After much agonizing (such amazing, good-looking, mouthwatering food, but only so much could fit on one plate) Sasuke led me to a table and we sat down to eat. Soft music played in the background.

"So." I said, making sure there wasn't any food in my mouth. "You actually, like, _live_ here?" I asked.

Sasuke swallowed his mouthful of food and shook his head. "This is just one of the buildings in the complex. We always use this building to hold parties and stuff." He thumbed behind him. "The actually house is back that way."

I looked at him, eyes wider than ever. "You are so rich... it's mind-blowing." Sasuke grinned.

"Money isn't everything. When you're rich everyone expects you to be smart and poised and look perfect all the time." He shrugged. "I'm the big 'disappointment' in the family. I get A's, but I listen to something other than classical music and wear jeans, so I'm an outcast." He rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not be associated with my family anyway."

I looked down at my plate and realized that it was already clean. Sasuke noticed this and stood. "Wanna go dance?" He asked.

A thought suddenly popped into my head. "You mean, ballroom dance?" I gasped. "Sasuke, I don't know how!"

He only smiled. "Don't worry. If I can teach you how to kiss, I can teach out how to dance." He assured. Although still a bit hesitant, I stood as well and followed him to an adjoining room that was the ballroom.

People were already on the floor, dancing elegantly and gracefully. Just like a gentleman, Sasuke stopped, bowed, held out his hand, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

I blushed and, with a smile, agreed. Sasuke led me out onto the floor, but not in the middle where most everyone was. "Now, Naruto, the trick to ballroom dancing is in the feet." He took my right hand in his, then put his left hand around my waist. I knew enough to put my left hand on his shoulder. "Now watch my feet. One...two...three...four."

After a while, I got the hang of it. I stepped on his toes a few times, but by the time the song ended I didn't even have to watch my feet. I felt accomplished.

As we danced, I saw many eyes on us. I asked Sasuke about this, and he just chuckled. "Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer? I've never looked better and they can't stand it."

We spun around I was carefully reading lips of those with their eyes glued to us. "When did he get all confident?"

The next song started. Sasuke continued to dance with me, but he glanced over my shoulder as something caught his attention. "Uh-oh, my dad's calling me." He smiled down at me apologetically. "Can I come right back?"

In a daring move, I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll be waiting." I promised. He grinned and led me off the floor. I sat down at an unoccupied table, and Sasuke gave me one last glance before turning away to cross the room, where his dad stood.

I watched the dancers for a moment before I felt someone next to me. "Hey, Sasuke, that was qui-" I stopped mid word as I looked up at the taller man that was obviously not Sasuke. He had long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail. I suddenly remembered what Sasuke had said in the limo. Itachi! This man was no good!

"Naruto." His voice was smooth. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He held out his hand, and with reluctance I shook it. Before I could blink, he had taken a seat next to me.

"That seats take- I mean, Sasuke's sitting there, and he's coming right back..." I trailed off. Itachi wasn't budging.

He looked right into my eyes. "No need to be no nervous, I mean no harm." He assured. Despite what Sasuke had said earlier, I relaxed a little bit. I mean, he seemed nice enough. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt me, just introduce himself is all.

I nodded. "Sure, sorry. I'm just a little jittery. Meeting Sasuke's family and all that." I offered a hesitant smile, and Itachi returned on that could rival Sasuke's. How could I have thought this guy was bad news? He seemed perfectly fine to me.

"Sasuke's been talking about you nonstop since he met you. It's quite cute, really." I blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Itachi grinned and laughed. My heart started speeding up. What the heck, I only felt this way around Sasuke! But Itachi was attractive too, in his own way. While Sasuke was the 'Gorgeous loner' type, Itachi was more like the 'laid-back easy to be around' type. I smiled.

"So, is this thing between you two mutual?" Itachi asked.

I blinked and snapped out of my trance. "Uh, yeah! I mean, I think it is, because I really like him! I'm pretty sure he likes me too, but..." I realized I was rambling and shut up.

Itachi looked away. He seemed to be thinking. "That's funny. Because that's what the _last_ guy said, too." He glanced at my, surely shocked, face.

"W...what?" I whispered.

Itachi sat up and rolled his shoulders. "Well..." He started. "You're not exactly the first boy Sasuke has brought home." He glanced at me sideways.

My eyes went wide. "W...who else has Sasuke...?"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, before looking away again with a pondering look. "Let's see. He had long, black hair, longer than mine. Kept it tied back at the end. Really light eyes. What was his name? N... Ni... Ne..."

"Neji?" I asked with horror.

Itachi snapped his fingers. "That's it! Hyuuga Neji! Yes Sasuke and Neji got along _very _well, if you catch my drift." He looked at me, but didn't seem to see the horror in my eyes. "He came over here all time, slept over too. The year they started hanging out was the year Sasuke came out."

I couldn't breath. My whole world seemed to be crashing down. Sasuke and Neji? It couldn't be! Neji wasn't... he had Tenten! So he couldn't be gay! But Itachi had no reason to lie!

I couldn't wrap my mind around this. "I...I gotta go." I muttered before standing and making my way over to the door. For a second I thought I saw Itachi smirk, but my mind was on other thing. How could Sasuke have been with Neji? It didn't make sense! I suddenly wanted to break down and cry. I thought Sasuke had loved me!

I gasped. I remembered how Kiba had been talking to Neji right before Kiba beat Sasuke up. Had Kiba been trying to recruit Neji into the fight? Neji had obviously denied. And that time, when Neji had said, 'Just be careful, okay? You may think you know Sasuke, when you really know nothing about him.' And asking me how I felt about him, what if Neji was trying to get back with Sasuke?

What if Sasuke and Neji had never broken up?

Was I just Sasuke's plaything. Just something to keep him busy until he got back around to Neji? Did I mean _anything _to Sasuke? I felt my heart breaking. Was I just a _toy_? A way to just kill some time?

I quickly found the mens' restroom and rushed inside. Empty, thank goodness. I looked into the mirror and choked back tears. How could he do this to me? Lead me on this way? I wanted to scream, punch something, break down, and cry.

"Naruto? You in here?" The door squeaked open. Sasuke stood in the doorway. "What..." He stopped dead when he saw the tears I wasn't able to hold back. He rushed forward and cupped my face in his hands. "Naruto, sweet-heart, what's wrong?"

I leaned into the touch that had become to familiar to me. I wanted to hit him and cry into his chest at the same time. "You..." I didn't know what words to say. There weren't words for this.

Sasuke used his thumb to wipe away my ears, then brushed my hair out of my face. "What about me?" He asked.

I opened my eyes and looked into his. Dark, endless eyes I loved so much. Too much. I pulled away so he was no longer touching me. "You don't need me." I said shakily.

A look of confusion crossed his face. "What do you mean? Of course I need you Naruto. I... love you." He looked so worried, so concerned, so hesitant, so loving.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" I screamed. I couldn't take this anymore. I stepped forward and smacking him across the face. He stumbled back, into the sinks. There was a moment of silence as Sasuke shakily reached up and touched his reddening cheek.

Then suddenly, realization came into his eyes. "Itachi." He growled. "Naruto, whatever Itachi told you, it isn't true! I told you to stay away from him!"

"So everything he said about you and Neji wasn't true? What he said about how you brought Neji here, introduced him to your family, let him sleep over, came out of the closet because of him, that isn't true?" I yelled.

Sasuke paled. "No... well... I mean, me and Neji, we aren't..."

I turned away. "Stop talking! I don't want to hear it!" Childish as it was, I clapped my hands over my ears and sobbed. "I don't want to hear and more lies..."

A moment, and then Sasuke turned me around and pulled my hands away from my ears. He let them drop and then kissed me, full on the mouth, hard and desperate. Tears ran down my cheeks, unstoppable. I wanted so badly to pull away and hit him again, but I couldn't. I loved him too much.

Sasuke was the one to pull away. He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Naruto, there is nothing between me and Neji. _Nothing._" He once again wiped away my tears. "Yes, I was once with Neji, and yes, he is the reason I came out of the closet, but we quickly found out that we weren't meant to be." He whispered, as though afraid that raising his voice would break me, break this. "Naruto, when I'm with you, I feel so..." He inhaled. "Is there even a word for it?" He searched my eyes. "It feels... right."

"It feels like love." The words slipped past my lips without my consent, but I was glad they did. I knew that Sasuke was telling the truth. And I knew that I was hopelessly in love with him. Once again our lips met, soft and tender and full of every emotion there was no word for.

He pulled away, and let out a shaky laugh. "So... we're okay?" He asked.

I gave him a watery smile. "We're okay."

* * *

A/N: Oh, gosh! This chapter took a while, but it was fun to do! Can y'all believe it? The first time I've written anything near ItaNaru and SasuNeji (NejiSasu?) two couples I have no support for. However, I thought it would be interesting to trow it in. But no worries, this is staying SasuNaru, and not his is NOT the last chapter!

I know it took too long, but this chapter is here now, so please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke took my head and, as quietly as we would be, led me away from the party and across the Uchiha complex to where he slept. We had to climb three flights of stairs to get to his room.

I suddenly remembered what Sasuke had said on the school roof about what we could be doing during the party. I blushed. Would anything happen? Would Sasuke try anything. I didn't know whether I wanted to or not.

Sasuke loosened his tie and flopped down on this bed, which was huge. I took the opportunity to glance around and take in my surroundings. It took like any other teenager's room, except for its size. My room could have easily fit twice in his. Posters of bands lined his walls, and a desk sat in a corner with a high-tech looking laptop sitting on it. His backpack was thrown into a corner, and right by the door there was...

"A guitar?" I asked, my voice laced with surprise. "You can play guitar?"

Sasuke stood. "Yeah I taught myself. No one else in my family plays guitar except for..." He stopped and looked at his feet.

I cleared my throat. "Will you play me something?" I asked hopefully.

The boy in front of me smiled. "Sure." He said. Sasuke picked up the guitar and sat down in his desk chair. He started to play something slow and soft.

My eyes closed, and I smiled. "That's beautiful." I said quietly.

Sasuke stopped. "Thanks. I wrote it myself... It's nothing really. I... wrote it the day I met you. It took a few days, but I like how it turned out."

I smiled. "S-Sasuke!" I said happily. "That's so romantic! I don't know what to say."

Sasuke stood and put his guitar down, leaning against his desk. Before I could say anything else, Sasuke cupped my cheek and whispered, "Then don't say anything." before he kissed me.

It took me a moment to comprehend what had happened, but once I had, I closed my eyes and kissed back.

Sasuke took half a step forward and kissed harder. I obligingly opened my mouth. Sasuke's tongue slipping into my mouth, and a light battle ensued. Sasuke won, of course.

I was a bit surprised when the back of my legs hit the bed, but I didn't hesitate so lay down, taking Sasuke with me. Soon we were a tangle of limbs on the bed, heatedly making out.

Sasuke broke the kiss to press his lips to my cheek, then the underside of my chin. I giggled at how it slightly tickled. Then Sasuke's hand was under my shirt, and I stopped giggling to gasp.

"S...Sasuke." I said breathlessly He must have taken this as encouragement, because his hand slipped up higher.

I shook my head and half sat up. "N...no Sasuke, stop." I clarified.

He froze and looked up at me. "I don't mean that... I just... can we slow down just a little bit?" I asked, hoping I hadn't angered him

It took a moment for Sasuke to snap out of his daze because he suddenly lurched back, his eyes wide. "Oh, God Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't realize what..." He looked panicked.

I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping to reassure him. "No, Sasuke, it's not that! I enjoyed it, it's just that I only met you a week ago, and I'm not ready to go that far yet."

Sasuke let out and shaky breath and laughed. "Okay, good. For a second there I thought you were going to freak out on me." He looked at me, and his gaze softened. "If I ever go to far, to a point where you're not comfortable, jut let me know, and I'll stop." he smiled. "Okay?"

I pressed my lips to his. "Deal." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for re-uploading this chapter, guys. There were a few spelling mistakes that were bugging me. I know it's been a while since I updated, and I apologize. The next chapter will be out by Monday afternoon, I promise._

Sasuke and I spent the rest of the party in his bedroom, wrapped up in each other on his bed. We talked a bit, laughed a bit, but mostly we were quiet, enjoying each other. My head was tucked under his chin, and every once in a while I would look up at him, and he would look down at me, and I would smile and give him a peck on the lips.

I was amazed how well we fit together. Our fingers were intertwined, and I thought I could spend the rest of my life like this, wrapped up in his arms.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke asked suddenly. "Do you think... we are going a bit too fast with this? I mean..." He stopped. "We've only known each other a week, and we're already telling each other we love each other. Do you think that's too fast?"

I thought about it. "Well... think of it this way. Romeo and Juliet met on a Sunday, right?"

Sasuke looked confused, but nodded.

"Then, on Monday, the very next day, they got married. They had known each other less than twenty four hours. Then this and that happened, Tybalt died, Paris died, yada yada yada, Romeo dies, Juliet dies, the end." I finished with a smile. Sasuke just stared at me.

I laughed at his expression and kissed him. "No, I think we're going at just the right pace." I answered his question, finally.

He smiled. I kissed him again.

"It's getting late." He said after he pulled away.

"I know." I kissed him.

"Mm." He wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed harder.

I squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable, and Sasuke suddenly gasped and pulled away.

"D-don't do that. Move." He said, voice strained.

Confused, I moved away. "Why, what's..." I stopped. "O-oh."

Sasuke blushed darkly. "I'm sorry, I just..."

I kissed him again. "I like it. I did it, after all."

Sasuke smiled with relief, but it quickly melted away. "I mean it though, it is getting late. Should you call your dad?"

I closed my eyes and tucked my head under his chin. "I don't wanna go home." I mumbled.

Sasuke chuckled. I could feel the vibrations from it in his chest.

"I'm going to see you the day after tomorrow." He said, running his hand through my hair. I had left it down for the party, so it was un-jelled and really soft. The tips of each strand curled slightly in random directions, something I really hated.

Sasuke murmured in my ear, "I love how your hair curls like that."

Strike that.

Despite the fact that the party was almost over, I wanted to stay. We spent another half-hour together before there was a loud knock on the door. The knocker entered without waiting for either of us to answer.

"Hey, Naruto's ride is here. Oh, am I interrupting something?" Itachi smirked, regarding us with laughing eyes.

Sasuke glared. "Yes, you were. And thanks so much for making Naruto cry." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Itachi shrugged. "It's not my fault you used to love Neji." He shut the door and walked away.

Sasuke shook his head at my concerned look. "I don't love him anymore." He brushed some hair out of my eyes and kissed my gently. "You're the only one I see."

Reassured, my heart swelled. "I guess you were right. I gotta go." Hesitantly, I stood.

Sasuke followed me downstairs. Out on the front porch, I winced when I saw Kakashi's truck. Compared to all the Lexus, BMW's, and Mercedes-Benz, his Toyota stood out like a sore thumb.

I turned to Sasuke. "I guess I'll see you Monday." I said. Sasuke smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I guess so." And in front of his family, Kakashi, God and everybody, he leaned down and kissed me.

My head was spinning when he pulled away. "You're parents saw that!" I gasped with horror.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't care." he pulled my close in a tight hug. "I love you." he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you, too." I whispered back.

Finally, I released him and, after a final wave goodbye, got into Kakashi's truck.

He smiled knowingly. "I won't tell Iruka if you don't." He said.

I nodded. If Iruka found out, he'd either start planning the wedding or kill Sasuke.

The drive home, as well as all of Sunday, was nothing more for me than a haze of pure euphoria. I had a boyfriend. I had a boyfriend that loved me! Sure, his family was crazy and his brother was a jack-ass, but he loved me!

Monday, I couldn't wait to get on the bus. When I finally boarded, I quickly made my way to the back to sit with Sasuke.

"Hey babe." He whispered. I smiled.

We listened to music on the ride to school, not wanting to talk lest we were overheard.

Once at school, we pretended like nothing was different. I laughed with Kiba and Neji, and Sakura, while Sasuke wandered off.

Three class periods later, lunch came. I quickly made my way up the stairs to the roof.

"So, this is where you each lunch with Naruto every day, huh?" I knew that voice. I slowed and quietly made my way to the door. In the sunlight, I could see Sasuke, standing just around the corner with Neji.

Sasuke was clearly not happy with Neji's visit. "Uh-huh." He grunted, not looking at the boy in front of him.

Neji regarded Sasuke with a calm expression. "So, when are you finally going to dump him and come back to me, huh?" Neji asked, as though he were asking about the weather. I froze.

"Neji, I'm not coming back to you. I love Naruto." My heart swelled.

Neji scoffed, "No, you don't. I bet you two haven't even fucked yet."

"No, we haven't. He's not ready, so I'm not going to force him." Sasuke said harshly.

I heard the crunch of gravel as Neji took a step forward. "You don't love him, Sasuke. You know you don't."

I peeked around the corner.

"Remember what I gave you? I gave you everything." Neji was inches from Sasuke, who was backed up against the wall. Neji ran his hand up Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shivered.

I could feel the blood pounded in my ears. "Remember how I made you feel?" Neji whispered sensually. Sasuke shut his eyes tight and turned his head away.

Neji's expression turned to anger. He reached up and grabbed Sasuke's chin, forcing Sasuke to look at him. "Don't ignore me." Then Neji crashed his lips into Sasuke's.

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating.

There was a moment's pause before Sasuke relaxed and kissed Neji back.

I couldn't stop the choked sound that came from the back of my throat. Sasuke instantly broke away and glanced at me, alarmed.

"Naruto." He whispered.

I turned and ran.

"No, Naruto, wait!" Sasuke yelled down the stairs.

I didn't stop. I didn't turn to look back.


	10. Chapter 10

I tried to choke back my sobs as I made my way to Kakashi's classroom, where he and Iruka were having lunch. I stumbled in, my face red from crying I knew.

"Naruto!" Iruka gasped and was by my side instantly. He led me in and shut the door behind me. "Naruto, what's wrong? What happened?" He sat me down in a chair and keeled in front of me. Kakashi was by my side as well.

It took me a moment to compose myself enough to speak. "I... I was up on the r-roof," I started. I seemed breathless. "I w-was gonna have lunch with..." I couldn't say his name, but Kakashi and Iruka seemed to understand, so I continued. "But N-Neji was up there, and k-kissed him! And he kissed Neji back!" I burried my face in Iruka's shoulder. I could feel his hand on my back, rubbing up and down to try and sooth me. Kakashi murmured kind words to me, but I felt like a train wreck.

"What should I do?" I asked. I didn't know what to do, or what to feel, other than completely betrayed. Sasuke had told me that he was over Neji, Sasuke has told me that he loved me! But I had seen Sasuke kiss Neji back! How could he explain this?

Iruka moved away for a moment, and Kakashi took his place. "You need to confront him. I know it sounds ridiculous, but you need to get his side of the story." He stroked my hair and looked at me with that one expressive eyes. "Naruto, every day I am glad that we adopted you. We watched you grow from a little boy to a young man. I think of you as my son in every sense of the word." He wrapped me tight in his arms and I choked back a sob. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Iruka and Kakashi were my anchors, my big brothers, my fathers, and I couldn't imagine my life without them. I loved them so much. There were there for me for my first words, my first steps, my first day of school, my first bad grade, and now, my first heartbreak.

I stepped away and straightened my back. I knew that Kakashi was right, I was going to have to face Sasuke. "Here you go, love." Iruka handed me a tissue. I thanked him and dried my tears. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I was going to be strong. I was going to confront Sasuke Uchiha, and I was going to get a straight answer out of him.

I thanked Kakashi and Iruka and made my way up the stairs to the roof. I was hoping to find Sasuke alone, but Neji was still there with him. "Sasuke, you have some explaining to do." I said. My voice shook the slightest bit, but I didn't take my eyes away from Sasuke's.

However, Sasuke looked away. "Naruto... I'm really sorry but..." He slipped his arm around Neji's waist. "I'm... breaking up with you."

My heart dropped until it wasn't even in my body anymore. The sky seemed to come crashing down. I wanted to curl up in a ball and sob. But I didn't. I took a deep breath, nodded, and said, "If you really love him."

Sasuke's eyes betrayed everything. He didn't love Neji. He didn't even like Neji. He didn't want this. But he was doing it, and I wasn't going to stop him. It was his own mistake to make.

"I do love him." Sasuke murmured. Neji smirked and I wanted to punch it off his face. But I restrained myself.

I nodded again, sharply. "Okay then." I turned and headed back down the stairs, kept my back straight, my eyes forward, until I reached Kakashi's truck. I curled up in the back seat and cried.

I didn't go back to class. Kakashi and Iruka both texted me asking if I was okay. I told them I was, even though I wasn't. They found me after school, still in the back seat of the truck, still crying.

"Oh, baby." Iruka murmured. He sat in the back with me and let me put my head on his lap. I closed my eyes against my pounding headache and wished the world would explode.

I couldn't get Sasuke's eyes out of my mind. They way they seemed to scream that he was lying, that he didn't love Neji, I couldn't get my heart to stop yearning and hoping for it to be true.

I closed my eyes up tighter, and pushed Sasuke's eyes away. I was done with Uchiha Sasuke. I was done.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks passed. I passed Neji and Sasuke in the hallway without a glance. Every time I saw them hand in hand or lips to lips my heart would be ripped out yet again. They were the talk of the entire school. Sasuke and I had never been the subject of such rumors, because we had kept it a secret. However Neji seemed keen on flaunting Sasuke whenever he got the chance, especially in front of me. I hated Neji at those times.

Sasuke would still eat lunch on the roof, something Neji refused to do. So Neji would join me and Kiba for lunch in the cafeteria. After Kiba found out that Sasuke and I had broken up, he hated Sasuke with a vengeance. He hadn't known that Sasuke and I had dated, but he did know that Sasuke was the cause of my pain.

"Naruto, I'm worried about you." I snapped out my thoughts of Sasuke and I kissing on the roof and focused on Kiba. Neji was in line getting his lunch, and Kiba and I were aone at our end of the table. "You hardly eat anything anymore, and you're so quiet now." He really did look worried. "You're not the same person."

I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

Neji sat down. "What's up?" He asked casually, taking a bite out of his apple.

Kiba bristled. He knew fully of Sasuke and Neji's relationship, and was extremely disapproving of it. "We're fine." Kiba answered tartly. "C'mon Naruto." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" I asked. We stood in the hallway between the cafeteria and the gym. With the doors shut on either side, the hallway was filled with the echos of loud voiced and basketballs hitting the ground. It hurt my ears. I had another headache.

Kiba sighed. "I want to know what's up with you!" He said, suddenly angry. "You're not yourself anymore! Ever since Neji and Sasuke started going out, you're quiet and moody and... ugh!" He threw his hands up in desperation. "I want to know what the hell is going on."

I looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Kiba." I turned, and walked away.

-Naruto-

The Freshman Dance was fast approaching. Of course, I had no date. Kiba, ever loyal, agreed to give me a ride. He was wary around me, but was still my friend. I remembered why I had ever found a friend in him in the first place.

I wore the same suit Iruka had had tailored for Sasuke's family reunion. My favorite thing about it was the bright orange tie, which was my favorite color. I smiled sadly in the mirror. I would never be able to look as this suit without a feeling of sadness.

"Naruto, Kiba's here!" Iruka called. He and Iruka, of course, were going to chaperon the dance. However, I knew they wouldn't be too embarrassing. I was glad to have semi-cool parents.

So, with me, Kiba, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kiba's big sister all piled in the car (Hana, Kiba's big sis, was driving us) we made our way to the School.

The gym was decorated with the school colors and it looked like it was done by a bunch of overzealous cheerleaders. Actually, that's probably exactly what had happened. "Naruto!" I had been out of the car for 30 seconds before Sakura had located and tackle-hugged me. "Ah, Sakura. Hey babe." I pecked her on the cheek and she beamed. She was, after all, my date to the dance. The conversations had gone a little something like this:

_Sakura: Ne, Naruto?_

_Me: Hey, Sakura. What's up?_

_Sakura: Well, you know the Freshman Dance is coming up. -bats eyelashes-_

_Me: Uh, I guess so. Why?_

_Sakura: Well, you don't have a date, do you?_

_Me: I don't. I didn't actually plan on going._

_Sakura: Uzumaki Naruto, you're going and I'm going to be your date, got that?_

_Me: Okay, okay! Geez, you don't have to hit me. I'll take you to the dance!_

_Sakura: Thanks babe! -skips away-_

Yeah. Totally didn't want to be here tonight.

It was still light outside, and therefore the dance floor was empty. The minimum wage DJ was playing music from eight months ago, and so I really didn't feel like dancing.

The volunteers in the cafeteria were setting out food. Cookies, pizza, popcorn and soda galore. I wasn't that hungry.

A few hours passed. Sakura had long since disappeared from my side, preferring to instead dance with her friends on the dance floor. I sat in the cafeteria with Kiba and nibbled on a cookie. Kiba and I were cracking jokes and having fun, so I was content.

A few hours into the dance, Sakura returned to my side, a light sheen of sweat on her forehead from dancing. "C'mon Naruto! Come dance, it's fun!" Hinata lightly took Kiba's hand and led him towards the gym, so I shrugged off my jacket and followed.

After a song or two, I was ready to quite. I just didn't want to dance, with Sakura especially. But then a slow song came on, and Sakura clamped her hands behind my neck and I couldn't escape. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on her waist as we danced. I hated this.

"Ladies and gentleman, if I could have your attention." A voice came from the speakers. It was Principal Tsunade at the mic. The song had just faded. "I would like you to put your hands together for Konaha High's own Uchiha Sasuke!"

Clapping, mostly for the sake of jest rather than respect came from the audience. Lewd shouts were heard. Sasuke stood tall and ignored it all. I couldn't help but feel my heart swell at seeing him up there, guitar in hand.

He adjusted the mic. "Thank you, Principal Tsunade. I wrote this song for... well, he knows who he is." He glanced down at the placement of his fingers on the fretboard and swallowed nervously. His eyes scanned the crowed and locked on mine.

Then he started to play.

I knew that melody.

I could remember, vividly, Sasuke playing me that same song that day in his room.

_"Thanks. I wrote it myself... It's nothing really. I... wrote it the day I met you."_

"Naruto?" Sakura said questioningly. I had stepped away from her and towards the stage.

And then, Sasuke started to sing.

"How do I put this into words?

How do I tell you how I feel?

How do I explain myself?

This is all too real.

I noticed, first

Your bright blue eyes

Your straight blond hair

I ruined us with lies.

You were mine, for a while

Everything was right

You were my one and only

Then we started to fight.

You caught me with him

I never wanted this

I was forced by my family

I want just one last kiss"

"No!" Neji's voice rang out. There was the sound of guitar strings being hit as Neji took hold of the fret board of the guitar and wretched it out of Sasuke's hands. "You're mine, Uchiha Sasuke!" He threw the guitar down and I watched with disbelieving eyes and the wood splintered.

The crowed had gone silent. They just watched. They were still.

All but me.

I pushed through the stunned teenagers, towards the stage.

Neji took a hold of Sasuke's shirt, yanking him forward so that their lips crashed together. Neji pulled away and glared at Sasuke. "You love me!" Neji snarled.

"No." Sasuke said softly. I stopped pushing through the crowed and looked up at the two. "I don't love you. I never did." Sasuke's voice was calm.

Neji growled and pushed Sasuke to the ground. I flew up the stairs and was by Sasuke's side in an instant. I offered him a hand, and, with a soft smile, he took it.

"Hey." I said softly once Sasuke was on his feet.

"Hey." He said right back. Once again I was looking at those beautiful onyx eyes, deep and never-ending emotion shining through.

Neji scoffed, "So, this is it then? You're dumping me, Hyuuga Neji, for this... this..." Neji waved his hand in my direction. "This _idiot? _He's loud, he's stupid, and he doesn't know when to quit!"

Sasuke shook his head. His eyes never left mine. "He's smart, he's beautiful, and he has my heart." Sasuke said softly. My heart swelled with so much love I thought it would burst at the seams. A single tear trailed down my cheek, born of happiness. "Naruto, I love you."

And then his lips were on mine. At that moment, I didn't hear the crowd gasp, I didn't hear Sakura's shouts of anger, I didn't hear Kakashi and Iruka high-five. All I could hear was my heartbeat and Sasuke's.

Neji stormed off the stage. I parted from Sasuke and just looked at him. "I love you, too." I pecked him on the lips and took his hand. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

I led him off the stage, down the steps, across the dance floor, through the cafeteria, and out to the parking lot. Then, once we were alone, I turned on him. "You still have quite a bit of explaining to do." I informed him.

Sasuke took each of my hands in his and squeezed them tight. "Let me start from the beginning. When Neji kissed me."

-THIS IS A FLASHBACK-

_Sasuke's Point of View_

I was waiting on the roof for Naruto, out of class early again. I heard footsteps on the stairs, but they sounded angry. I took a step back when I saw Neji turn the corner.

"Neji." I greeted coldly. "What do you want?"

He didn't answer my question, and instead said, "So this is where you eat lunch with Naruto every day, huh?" his voice was calm, too calm. Knowing Neji, that meant he was up to something.

I grunted a response, but that didn't seem to satisfy Neji in the least. He grinned maliciously and asked, "So, when are you finally going to dump him and come back to me, huh?"

My heart skipped a beat. Fury welling within me. "Neji, I'm not coming back to you! I love Naruto!" I declared. Neji wasn't fazed.

"No, you don't. I bet you two haven't even fucked yet." I remembered my first time, with Neji. Ne hadn't been soft, or kind. It had seemed like he was desperate, and I had hated it.

"No, we haven't. He's not ready, so I'm not going to force him." My voice was rough. I was getting angrier.

Neji came closer. "You don't love him, Sasuke. You know you don't."

His words meant nothing to me. They didn't even seem to reach me. I knew I loved Naruto, with all my heart, everything in me. There was no doubt in my mind.

"Remember what I gave you? I gave you everything." Neji was far too close. I tried to take a step back, but I was against the wall. "Remember how I made you feel?" Neji was trying to be seductive. I remembered how Neji had made me feel. Angry, desperate, abandoned, and not good enough. I hated him.

I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. I turned my head away. "Don't ignore me." He growled. He grabbed my chin and forced his lips onto mine. His tongue instantly asked for entrance, but my lips were shut tight.

Then I had a plan. If I brought his guard down, it would be easier to push him away and run. I hated to do it, but I relaxed a bit and, to my disgust, kissed back.

There was a choking sound. I broke away from Neji and turned to look at the source of the horrible sound. "Naruto." I whispered his name. Everything seemed to come crashing down. He looked at me with heartbroken blue eyes, and I was angrier than ever. Neji had done this on purpose.

Naruto turned and ran. I pushed Neji away and tried to grab him, but he was too fast. "No, Naruto, wait!" He raced down the stairs and out of sight.

I stood there, looking at the space where Naruto had been. After a moment, Neji put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "Let him go, Sasuke. You know this has to be done."

"The joining of the Uchiha and Hyuuga families." I said dully. Neji nodded.

I gritted my teeth and fought back tears. It had to be done.

-END THE FLASHBACK-

I tilted my head. "So, what made you change your mind?" I asked.

Sasuke pushed his hand through my hair and with the other on my waist, pulled my close. He looked amazing in a suit. "I love you far to much to go through with some stupid power plot." Sasuke sighed.

Then he pulled me close and kissed me. And I knew that I loved him with everything in me.

~Owari~

_A/N: The end! Done! I hope you all liked it! Please, if you will, review! Also, point out any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes I might have made. I type so fast that sometimes letters get left out or mixed up. Thank you all a bajillion gazillion! I love you all!_


	12. Chapter 12

So uh, Naruto here. Yeah, I guess there's still some loose ends to tie up, huh? Well, this is how it goes.

Things With Kiba:

After Sasuke and I got back together, well, the whole school kinda knew, on account of the whole 'blowout with Neji' thing. Kiba was pretty pissed off that I didn't tell him, but after he got over the whole 'my best friend is gay for the guy I hate most in the world holy shit' thing, he actually was pretty okay with it. He still kinda cringes when we kiss in front of him, but his homophobia has pretty much gone away. After all, it's not like he would turn his back on me, the best best friend ever! Ehehe... not so much. But things worked out pretty well.

Things with Iruka and Kakashi:

Kakashi was perfectly okay with me getting back together with Sasuke, but I have to say that Iruka was more against it than Kiba was. He kept a very close eye on Sasuke for the rest of the year, sure that he was going to dump me again. After a while, like, 6 months, Iruka realized that Sasuke really did love me, and he cooled down. At this time, no one but Sasuke and I knows that they're my dads.

Things with Sakura:

Oooooh boy. It's a good thing Sasuke is a good boyfriend, otherwise with all the grief I get from Sakura it might not be worth it. The monday after the dance, I had to go home early because she had beat the sh!t out of me. This went on for about another week before Sasuke found out (I had tried to keep it from him... he has a really skilled tongue, it's not my fault he forced it out of me!) and literally back-handed Sakura and told her to stay the hell away from me. She didn't speak to either of us for a month, but eventually broke down and apologized. She never laid a hand on me again, thank goodness.

Things with Neji:

Soon after the blowout at the dance, he transferred to some prestigious school on the other side of town. Hinata stayed at Konaha High, but we haven't heard from his since. Good riddance, I say.

So... that's about it, I think. If there's any more loose ends, let me know and I'll add to this. But if not, then thank you for reading! I look forward to my next 3 years at Konaha High with my good friends and amazing boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke!


End file.
